


Grace, Lies and Submission

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: Smut with a bit of a plot.Lucifer has a sinister plan to get his hooks into you. After the most fun you’ve had in years it’s only natural to develop some feelings. Even if they are born out of becoming Lucifers personal fuck toy.Any comments are always welcomed. It's always lovely hearing from you guys!
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed loudly, lowering yourself into the hot water. Candle lit bubble baths were not normally on your agenda but after you’d just bitten the Winchester’s heads off, you needed to relax. The soft lighting calmed your nerves but you couldn’t quite forget the bright white corridors filled with blood. 

The past 48 hours had been manic. Somehow, the torturous demon Alastair was back with a vengeance. He’d found his way into heaven and had begun slaughtering his way through the angel and human souls. He’d destroyed countless human souls and from them, drawn a lot of power. 

The Winchester brothers and yourself had gone with Castiel to try stop him. It hadn’t gone according to plan. You’d barely managed to hold onto your lives and only succeeded in forcing Alastair to retreat for the time being. You knew he would come back stronger and had spent hours arguing with Sam and Dean about possible solutions. Scouring every possible ancient text and heavy book you could find. 

It had ended in a shouting match and you throwing a book that narrowly missed Dean's head before storming out.

‘I just wish we had more firepower’ you thought to yourself as you tried to rid yourself of tension. ‘Demon vs. Demon perhaps?’ You pondered. 

Unconsciously your hands began skimming your soft skin. Swiping away the sweat and grime in the earthy scent of your bath water. You let your head tilt back and rest on the lip of the bathtub, submerging as much as you could. Lazily you played with the hair on your pubic mound while you mentally crossed off a list of possible allies in your head. 

Clumsily brushing your fingers through your folds you started to think about the archangels. ‘Surely they should give a shit about Alastair tearing through heaven?’ You frowned. The fact you hadn’t bumped into one willing to help yet was a surprise for sure. 

‘Balthazar wouldn’t lift a finger without feeling he deserved some kind of knighthood. Gabe is always too busy avoiding heavens problems. Lucifer, however...’ 

“Hmm. Lucifer...” You were so relaxed you were caught off guard by your voice reverberating off of the bathroom walls. Not even having time to curse after you’d realised what you’d just done, a loud fluttering and a cool breeze filled the room.

And of course he had his bearings quickly enough to see you ripping your hand away from where it was lingering. You sat up in the water quickly.

“Fuck. I didn’t mean to say your name out loud! It was a private thought I-I...” You watched his face get more and more smug the more you fumbled around your words. “I wasn’t doing that!” You defended.

“Really? Because from where I’m standing it definitely didn’t look innocent...” He drawled accusingly with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

“Seriously! I was just daydreaming about asking you for help...” You pleaded.

“Uh, huh....” Lucifer trailed with raised brows and a small chuckle. 

“Help with a demon! Not with- urgh. Why would you even-“

“...Says the young attractive woman as she fondles herself in the bath”

“Okay. So it looks bad! Sue me. Lu... we need some help. Alastair is back. We can’t stop him on our own” You sigh and pout up at him from the patchy cover of your bubbles. “Wait- you think I’m attractive?” You frowned suspiciously. 

He chuckled in a way that made your skin crawl. 

“And just why would I volunteer to join your futile attempt to stop him?” 

“Come on! Please?” You whined, resting your arms on the edge of the tub and pouting again. 

“You think it’s that easy? I don’t do favours for free...” Lucifer laughed as he squat down to level his face with yours. You took in his mischievous expression, staring deeply into his blue eyes. You narrowed your eyes at him before he could trap you in his gaze, breaking away to study the cuts and bruises that covered your arms. 

‘This is a terrible idea’ you thought to yourself. You studied the situation carefully. He patiently awaited your reply, watching you run the tip of your tongue over your split lip with curiosity. You remembered the looks of pain and exhaustion on everyone’s faces when you’d gotten home to the bunker. They wouldn’t understand but you knew they needed the help. You needed the help.

“So what do you want in return?” You almost whispered softly. Swallowing to moisten your dry throat. 

“Agree to a deal. Anything I desire from you, in exchange for my help” Lucifer stated plainly. You were unsure how to react but you must have looked wary. “I wouldn’t ask for something you couldn’t give. As a show of good faith...” 

He smirked and trailed off as he lifted his fingers. Tracing them gently across your temple and down your cheek and jaw. Stopping at the tip of your chin and brushing a thumb across your lip. You expected it to hurt but a glance down at your arms told you that he had healed you. 

The noise you made in the back of your throat pleased him but you swallowed it down and answered him. 

“Dean’s gonna kill me...” You whispered, mainly to yourself. It caused another snicker to erupt from the archangel. 

“Did I forget to mention that the deal also comes with my protection?” 

“My knight in blood stained armor...” It was your turn to let out a small laugh. “My bath’s getting cold, kiss me already. I accept your deal” 

“So needy...” Lucifer drawled and his eyes glazed red briefly. His facial expressions softened considerably and he leaned in, pulling on the back of your neck. You stiffened with nerves but when you felt the warmth of his lips your eyes drifted shut and you relaxed. A soft exhale escaping your nostrils.

You expected nothing less from the devil himself. When he started to move his lips and seek entrance with his tongue you reacted. Your fingers entwined in his shirt and pulled, kissing him back with enough force to show him he didn’t scare you. 

He pulled away and a low hum came from you, much to your embarrassment. When you dared open your eyes he was laughing before you. 

“What?” You asked cautiously. He didn’t answer right away and continued to laugh as he stood. 

“Sweetie. I’m the ruler of hell. Do you really think the steps of sealing a deal with a kiss apply to me?” He explained with the biggest shit eating grin. “It was sealed the second you made the conscious decision to agree.” 

“Uh-I-I!” You started to blush a deeper crimson than the kiss had brought to your skin. Lucifer winked at you. “SON OF A BI-UH” You exclaimed loudly. Cut off when he disappeared before your eyes. Leaving you blushing and feeling hot despite the tepid bath water.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. 

“I- Yeah!” You answered with a stammer. “Just cut myself shaving” You lied. 

“Oh, be careful. D-did you want something to eat before bed?” He awkwardly asked, still airing on the side of caution after the argument earlier. 

“No thanks. I’ll be okay, I’m gonna go straight to sleep. I’m exhausted. Sam?” You asked softly.

“Yeah?” Sam answered through the door.

“I’m sorry about earlier... also I might have asked Lucifer for help. Could you keep that quiet till morning though? I just want to sleep, if Dean finds out now-“

“He’ll flip. I hope you know what you’re doing. I might be able to keep a lid on it better than my brother but I’m not ecstatic about the idea either.” Sam said sounding a little irritated. 

“I’m sorry...” 

“It’s okay. I understand, just get cleaned up and get some rest” He replied before walking away. You pulled yourself out the tub and set about getting to sleep as soon as you could. 

The next morning you had to face the music. The music being Dean. Yelling. A lot. Hardly a symphony to your ears. He’d noticed your lack of injuries from the day before while he held a bag of frozen goods to a swollen bruise on his abdomen. 

He’d launched the bag at you when you said you’d spoken to the devil. You’d flinched but you needn’t have worried, Lucifer fluttered in just in time. He stood in front of you catching the bag with ease and then throwing it at the floor with such force it burst open and exploded the contents everywhere. 

“Slam dunk!!” He yelled joyously. His face was stern however and he’s stood defensively. Challenging Dean to an Alpha male vs. Alpha male stand off. The testosterone was thick in the air. Sam stood in the doorway holding his cup of coffee. Dean standing on the opposite side of the library table to you and Lucifer. 

“So what’s your help going to cost us, you slimy bastard?” Dean asked aggressively. 

“My help comes for free, she asked nicely and I happen to loathe Alastair” Lucifer lied. Sam didn’t miss the way your face faltered for a split second even if Dean had. 

“He’s lying” 

“Doesn’t he always?” The brothers spoke between themselves.

“Look. We had a problem, I’ve sorted it. I’ll deal with whatever consequences there are” You growled. Lucifer smirked at your ballsy attitude. “Heal them? Please?” 

Lucifer scoffed but he disappeared. Re-materialising behind Dean to forcefully grab his forehead and heal his wounds. He reappeared again in front of Sam who looked very uncomfortable as Lucifer pressed two fingers to his temple. 

The archangel materialised one last time at your side. Winking and giving you an unexpected kiss on the cheek before fluttering away all together. 

You were frozen to the spot as Dean launched his chair at the bookshelf. It broke into pieces and a few books tumbled off the shelf. 

Storming past Sam and out of the room. He’d race the Impala around until he calmed down. 

Sam sighed and abandoned his coffee on the table before starting to clean up the mess. You sat yourself down at the table awkwardly.

Castiel and Gabriel came through the door warily. Gabriel clutching a broken bloody nose.

“What’s up with Deano? Seems he can’t take a joke today...” Gabriel joked as he sat down and healed his injury. 

“I found him, Sam. Though I don’t know what help he will be” Castiel sighed dramatically. 

“Wait so-“ 

“Yeah. I thought we’d give Gabriel a shot before thinking about asking him” Sam cut you off. It wounded you to have him speak to you like that but it was fair. 

“Him? Who-wooah seriously? If he’s involved you can count me out!” Gabriel started to stand from the table. 

“Gabriel.” You pleaded, he stopped in his tracks gazing at you. “I made a deal with him he can’t go back on his word. Besides, you could just stick with Sam, then the three of us would have an angel each in case something goes wrong”

“What are we? Angelic meat shields!?” Gabriel frowned but you could see the hurt in his eyes. 

“At least Luci isn’t a coward!” You deliberately pushed, standing from the table to challenge Gabriel. The archangel flared his nostrils and reached across to grab at your shirt. A flash almost blinded you and he pulled away as if it burned him. 

“Oh kitten, if you wanted to see me you didn’t have to poke the angry archangel” Lucifer scolded from behind you. You could feel his archangel grace surrounding you like a strong overwhelming aura. Protecting you the way his wings might if they were cradling you. “If I knew you’d need my protection every five minutes I’d have taken you with me. It’s much more inconvenient to be interrupted like this...” 

“I’m sorry, I was just proving a point” You admitted. Gabriel shook his head and glared at Lucifer.

“What are you up to? You wouldn’t just shield any human with your own wings!” Castiel snapped suddenly. So they were his wings you felt. 

“Lucifer, can you take me to the closest monster I can take my aggression out on?” You suddenly blurted, eyes blurred as they started to tear up. 

“Sure thing pet. I’ll even let you borrow my favourite stabby stick” He purred, pulling you away from the table to stand with him and handing you his archangel blade. You looked to Sam who gave you a sad smile before Lucifer got you two out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer had whisked you away to his throne room, giving you a sheepish look as he took his seat. You steadied your nerves and gave him a questioning look.

“Freddy, could you come here?” Lucifer asked while looking to a demon who stood on the far end of the room with his arms folded. 

“It’s Tyrone.” The demon corrected but quickly caught himself when Lucifer glared at him. “Right away your majesty” 

The demon approached the middle of the room where you stood with Lucifer's blade in your grasp. You were unsure of his intentions until he spoke again. 

“Kill the hunter, Freddy” He smirked. You looked to the demon who looked confused. You shook your head and planted a kick to his stomach. He staggered back before getting his game face on. 

“Come on!” You yelled angrily. He rushed you and pushed you back into a solid stone wall. The air was knocked from you but you shoved back, hitting him round the face with the hilt of Lucifer's angel blade. Lucifer clapped with excitement as you both fought for your lives. A bit more back and forth and you gained the upper hand slicing a cut in his heels so he couldn’t stand any longer. He knelt before you as you hit him. 

You towered over the demon as you kicked him in his side. Yelling and screaming as you did. You kneel on his chest before slowly and surely dragging the blade down the demons torso. He wailed in agony before you finished him off with the blade in his skull. 

“Fancy more of a challenge?” Lucifer asked, he stepped up from the throne and walked towards you. 

You didn’t give him time to confirm who he meant but instead rushed at him. You swung the blade in a flourish. Barely missing his arm as he grabbed at you. He used your own force to send you stumbling past him. Growling, you turned and ran at him again. He blocked your advance and disarmed you of the blade. Taking a punch in the face as forfeit. You pounded on his chest as hard as you could but he gripped at your shoulders. Pulling you too close to hit him. 

Tears streamed down your face as you wailed in frustration. 

“Sshhh” He soothed. You stopped fighting against his grip and sobbed. Forcefully thumping your head against his shoulder and leaving it there. Hiding your face against the fabric of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry. I just-I shou-“ you struggled, he pushed you away so you had to look at him. 

“They’ll get over it.” Lucifer stated plainly. “Besides, I can’t stand your pathetic whining”

“I-I’m sorry” You stammered, taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough. Kneel for me.”

“What?!” You gasped under his harsh glare. He took your legs from under you suddenly and you crashed to the floor, scrapping your elbows and knees. You hissed and frowned at him.

“Do not think for one moment you won’t get punished for making me look soft in front of my brothers.” He growled.

“I didn’t mean to, you asshole!” You yelled as you tried to stand. Lucifer grabbed a fist of your hair and dragged you over to his throne. 

“Did you forget who I am?” He gritted threateningly as he pinned you in the chair by your throat. “With this sweet little deal hanging over your head I own you. You understand? You’ll do as you’re told hunter. I control all of this...” he dragged two fingers down your chest, deliberately grazing your nipple and slowly down your stomach. You flinched as his touch tickled across your abdomen. You could see his eyes dark under his eyelashes as he watched his fingers sweep down your thigh and then back up the other one. Dangerously close to your centre. He let up his hold on your throat enough for you to answer him. His eyes locked with yours.

“I understand. You’re disgusting.” You spat. His eyes softened a fraction and a soft huff escaped his lips. 

Within the next blink you took you were back in the bunker. Pulse racing and flustered, alone in the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed and you didn’t see Lucifer, Dean was still ignoring you. Sam, Gabriel and Castiel had come to terms with it but avoided mentioning Lucifer. Until it was necessary however. 

“We're ready, tomorrow's the best time I’m sure of it” Castiel informed as you joined them all at the dinner table. You’d cooked burgers with Dean's silent supervision. 

Sam looked at you expectantly and cleared his throat. Everyone’s eyes were on you. 

“I’ll tell him. But I won’t call to him until we’re sure we need his help” You answered gently. Dean nodded round a mouthful of food. 

“Good grub” He praised, gesturing to his half eaten burger. His own weird way of telling you there were no hard feelings.

You nodded and Sam visibly relaxed after four days of walking on eggshells around you two. 

“Lucifer?” You prayed gently as you sat on the edge of your bed. He didn’t show up. “Lucifer.” You tried again with determination. You sighed after another no show and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be messy. You needed your rest.

You woke in a cold sweat, clutching your bed sheets and panting. The bedroom door creaked open and Sam popped his worried face in the gap.

“Hey, I knocked but you didn’t answer. You good?” He asked.

“Yeah. I had a nightmare that’s all. Must just be nerves...”

"Wanna talk about it?" He eagerly asked.

"No, Thanks but I'm good..."

“Well, we’re all ready when you are. Cas and Gabriel are waiting in the library” He informed with a sympathetic smile as he left you to it.

You reluctantly got ready and head out.

The uneasy feeling you had in your stomach only intensified when you stepped foot into the abandoned hostel. 

“Go on ahead, I don’t want to be around when you call that jackass to us” Dean ordered sternly. You were going to object but just shrugged it off and started walking towards the main hall with your weapon raised. 

The place was like a maze and when you neared a fork in the corridors you wondered which way to go. A strong sensation prickled your senses when you approached the left corridor. Your arms covered in goosebumps and a tingle in your feet. 

“Not that way then” You whispered to yourself before heading right instead. You slowly trudge the dimly lit corridor, heavy boots breaking debris that littered the floors. 

A large pair of wooden doors blocked your way at the end of the line. You gingerly reached out with your hand and twisted the knob before pushing it gently. It dragged along the floor with a loud scrape so you only opened it enough to slip through. Surveying the room thoroughly. 

The smell hit you first. Blood, sweat and a strange overwhelming scent that you couldn’t explain. Your gut wrenched as it brought back the memories of your dream. Strapped to a cold table looking up at Alastair as he brandished his tools. Screaming and watching him cut into your chest, only it wasn’t your chest. You were seeing the scene through the eyes of Alastair’s male victim. You knew it had been an angel because when the view shifted to the trolley next to them you could see a huge glass syringe that glowed. Extracted grace. 

You came to your senses when you could hear the rest of the group shouting back the way you came from. 

When you focused again you noticed a very familiar metal table and tool trolley in the centre of the room. Luckily for you no Alastair was in sight. 

“Hello?” You called out gently, weapon ready for a surprise. 

“I worried you hadn’t got my message” a very croaky and dry voice sounded from the table. 

“Lucifer?” You asked, recognising the voice even in its quiet and strangled tone. “What do you mean? That dream? That was you?” You asked quickly as you got to his side to see the state of him. He was littered in cuts and swollen joints. His eyes sunken and cheeks shallow. He barely looked like himself. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure I had enough left in me” He groaned. 

“How long have you been here?” You asked as you started to slowly pick at his restraints and unbuckle him. 

“Nearly two weeks...” You froze in fear at his words, realisation sinking in. “What?” He asked with a wheeze.

“He’s using your image... I made a deal with him because I thought it was you” You explained with worry as you released Lucifer's last restraint.

“You found my little secret!” An imitation of Lucifer's voice sounded behind you. 

Suddenly you were shoved so you leaned over Lucifer's body. Bent over with a heavy palm holding you down between your shoulders 

The real devil beneath you coughed and spluttered in pain as your weight bared down on him. 

“She’s such a good girl, I can’t wait to break her” Alastair growled as he leaned over you, pushing his hips into your ass.

“We wouldn’t give you the opportunity!” Gabriel suddenly interrupted.

“Hey bro!” Lucifer greeted from beneath you. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay still” Alastair gritted, biting your ear before turning his attention to Gabriel and the others. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that he’s nothing like me” Lucifer muttered.

“Shut up and help us?” You suggested, twisting to see team free will getting their ass handed to them. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed...” He coughed. “I’m kind of the damsel in distress for a change” 

“What do you need? Can I give you your grace back?” You asked picking up the glowing syringe. 

“It would take hours to bond it with my vessel and gain enough strength” Lucifer explained as he tried to sit up. 

“So use me. My soul should help speed things up shouldn’t it?” You suggested recklessly. Lucifer gave you a curious look.

“Do you realise how painful that would be? There’s a chance your soul wouldn’t cope...” 

You glanced to the boys, seeing Alastair with Cas beneath his foot and Gabriel dangling from his grasp.

“Yes. Do it. You have my permission!” You yelled at him. Lucifer suddenly grabbed you. Pulling you down to him, his fingers on the back of your neck making you look him in the eye as he took the syringe and stuck it into your side. You gasped and tried to concentrate on Lucifer's face as he squeezed the plunger. Pushing the grace into your system.

He kept strong eye contact with you while he emptied the syringe. Your insides started to burn up, it felt like you had consumed piping hot lava. After what felt like forever you finally broke eye contact. Screwing your eyes up and screaming in pain. You could hear Sam and Dean shouting to you in panic but a loud white noise filled your senses totally. You could see intense red behind your eyelids and suspected that your eyes must have been glowing brightly. Your body was numb, you lost all of your external feeling. 

In the deafening sensation you started to hear a voice calling out to you. Only it wasn’t out loud it was internal. Deep in your mind. 

‘Come to me. Come on.’ The voice called. You started to try and focus on it. 

‘Nearly there. I need you to take control. I can’t do this by myself’

You tried to block out everything and just think of nothing but that voice. The jagged tones and familiarity of it. 

Suddenly your eyes were open and you looked down at your hands as you gained your equilibrium. Pulling yourself up from all fours you felt taller somehow. It wasn’t physical, however the power that buzzed through your bones made you hold yourself differently. 

“Lucifer? Now just what did you do with my little pet!” Alastair scolded angrily as he threw Gabriel across the room. Your hand flew out instinctively as he did and just before impact he stopped and only hit it at minimal force. 

Your eyes felt warm and the images in front of you glazed red as they glowed. A smug smile slipped onto your lips. 

“Pet? Really!” You growled and started to approach him. Throwing your head back in a maniacal laugh as he started to look unsure. “Hmm I’m going to have fun... breaking you!” You yelled furiously before reaching out to grab him. He tried to flee but just as he turned you reappeared right in front of him with a sinister grin. 

Lucifer's giant wings expanded as you rolled your shoulders. Brilliant white, as pure as clean snow. You flexed and the right wing swung. Knocking Alastair down onto the floor. 

‘You’re doing great, sweetie’ you heard a voice proud in your internal thoughts. 

You growled and dropped down to kneel on Alastair's hips. His eyes started to panic. Lucifer's wings twitched and you pulled them in to surround you. 

“W-wait! He’s not even-“ Alastair stammered before making a choked sound. You had rammed your fingers straight into his chest. Your other hand came up to cover his mouth, stopping the little weasel from escaping his vessel. 

You yelled out loudly and tugged. Hard. Bones and skin cracked and tore as you aggressively ripped into him. You clawed a few handfuls. He wailed beneath you as the souls he had stolen broke free and scattered in shining orbs of light. Finally you placed both hands on his head. Clamping hard as you let Lucifer's borrowed power flow. Alastair screamed as he came to his demise, even when it was over you couldn’t stop. He was dead but you pulled and pulled until the vessels head came off in your hands.

When you finally stood you were soaked in blood and panting. You turned to the others with a snarl.

“You’re gross” Dean winced, shaking just head. 

‘Get us home, please’ You thought to yourself. Lucifer understood. He strode you right over to the table with his original vessel and flew you both back to the bunker. Leaving everyone else behind for a little breathing room.

“They thought it was you” You said pointedly, stood watching over Lucifer's empty vessel that lay on your bed. 

“I mean all I did was turbo charge your engine and then hand you back the keys. Do you want them to know you were the one with your hands on the wheel?” You spoke again but it wasn’t your words coming from your mouth. 

“No... I’d feel better if you told me you were influencing my actions” You sighed. 

“Why? That was hot as hell! Didn’t know you had it in you kid” He spoke through you again. 

“I don’t know what happened. It was like a switch was flipped...”

“It was probably a bit of a power trip. Nobody can say they’d keep their hands clean with that much at their disposal” 

“I guess...” You replied halfheartedly. Your hand pulled up of its own volition and your fingers snapped much like Gabriel’s would. Your body instantly clean from blood and sweat.

“I’m strong enough to leave, but you’ll probably be out for a few days until your soul repairs itself. You should lie down so you don’t drop like a sack of shit”

You rolled your eyes and climbed onto the bed next to Lucifer's empty vessel. You paused when you lay there looking over the body next to you, the damage more visible to you now. 

“Lu... can you stay? Until my soul has recovered?” You asked gently. 

‘Maybe, but those two probably won’t be so happy about it’ His voice sounded in your head.

“Well if you don’t do it for me, do it to piss them off?” You laughed gently. Starting to feel tired. Lucifer chuckled and your eyelids got heavier. You started to feel really odd. Cold, lifeless. Your hand reached out on instinct just as you slipped under. 

Lucifer sighed softly when he stretched his usual vessel. Repairing broken tissue internally and externally. Frowning when he looked down to see your fingers gripping his shirt. 

He pulled himself up from the bed and away from your sleeping grasp. When he snapped his fingers your body was suddenly tucked under the blankets instead of on top of them. 

He remembered to send a text from your phone, pretending to be you. 

‘I’m home safe. Lucifer said it would take a while for me to heal so I’ve asked him to watch over me. Please be nice... I’m sorry it came to this’


	5. Chapter 5

You groaned when your senses finally came back. Slowly starting to wake in the tangle of blankets on your bed. Groaning and shifting uncomfortably. You felt rough. 

Your muscles ached when you dragged yourself up to shower. Hearing Sam’s voice down the hall in the kitchen but not announcing yourself in favour of hot water. You’d be able to talk to them once you were clean and presentable.

Showering was quick and you made note of the scaring that injecting Lucifer's grace had left behind. It wasn’t any more garish than the one that a Wendigo had left on your shoulder blade. Or the one on your leg from a rouge Lamia. You finished up and changed into the clean clothes you’d picked out. Underwear, jeans and a soft flannel you’d won from Dean in a poker game. 

You padded with bare feet down the hall to the kitchen. Your damp hair in a messy up do. You stopped short in the doorway when your view was obstructed by something strangely familiar. Wide shoulders hidden under a faded dark green shirt, short dirty blonde hair and a huge pair of white wings. The feathers shimmered lightly, sort of half there. You could see through them as if they were made of frosted glass. 

Reaching out gingerly you stepped forwards again. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, kiddo” Gabriel’s voice appeared behind you. Halting your intentions. You dropped your hand as Lucifer turned around to see a bewildered look on your face. 

You tried not to look at them as they folded inwards, fitting neatly down his back. 

“Hey...” You greeted softly, looking past Lucifer and to Sam who sat at the breakfast table. 

Sam stood immediately and you pushed past Lucifer in a hurry to greet him. You slipped your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Your face buried against his chest when his arms encircled your shoulders. 

You took a deep breath of his natural scent and relaxed. 

“I’m glad you’re finally up. How are you feeling?” Sam asked soothingly. 

“I’m good. How long was I-“ 

“A week and a half. I still think that shirt looked better on me” Dean interrupted as he barged his way past Lucifer and Gabriel and put down the bags he was carrying. 

“In your dreams! This is so not your colour!” You laughed, pulling away from Sam to receive a much briefer and rougher hug and pat on the shoulder from the older Winchester. 

“Isn’t this so cute, brother?” Lucifer enthused sarcastically. 

“Shut up. Just let her enjoy the moment would you” Gabriel warned.

“Why? What’s happened?” You asked innocently. Dean gave you a stern look.

“Dean, can’t this wait?” Sam asked hopefully, he shifted awkwardly on the spot as he leaned against the counter top. 

“We need to talk.” Dean said motioning for you to sit down. You ignored him and folded your arms, ready with your defensive body language.

“About what?” You asked in a snotty tone.

“About your head space. About asking Satan for help? Can we even trust you?” Dean fired aggressively. 

“W-What!? I can’t believe you’d even say that. Of course you can trust me! I’ve known you guys since my parents would drop me off at Bobby's when we were kids!” You argued in disbelief. 

“You allowed Lucifer to borrow your body. How do we know he didn’t do something to you while he was in there!” Dean yelled at you. You stepped back as he invaded your space and you felt a pang of hurt in your heart. 

Your eyes welled up but you glared at him. 

“Castiel.” You called simply. He didn’t come to your call but a beat later when Dean called out his nickname he was there in an instance. You rolled your eyes. “Check my soul over for Dean. He seems to be paranoid about something” you gritted. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” Lucifer chimed in. 

“Shut up!” You scolded, shooting him a frown. 

“Remains of my grace could still be in there, if Cas here touches them you could be scrubbing him off the walls” Lucifer drawled in a bored tone. 

“He’s bluffing, I know what I’m doing.” Castiel shook his head, unbuttoning his sleeve and pulling it up. 

You barely had time to think when Gabriel was at your side holding your arm. 

“I don’t agree with this. It’s unnecessary...” Gabriel added his input. Giving you a worried look and casting his eyes over to Castiel. 

“Hold me steady?” You softly asked him with a reassuring smile. He pulled you to the counter, holding you in front of him. Your back braced against his front as he held your arms to your sides. 

“Breathe through it, it won’t take long” Gabriel soothed as Castiel approached you. 

“Ready?” Cas asked huskily, Sam and Dean watching over his shoulder. 

“Just do it.” You growled, closing your eyes and resting your head back on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Castiel tugged your plaid shirt at the front pushing his other hand beneath it. You felt a burning pressure on your torso just below your rib cage and you struggled not to cry out. 

“Something’s stopping me” Castiel struggled as he pushed again. You tried to relax and clear your head. You started to feel something deep within your being. An inner body experience, a pushing force trying to break through. With it you felt something else. Something tangling and squirming. Tying knots around the pressure and trying to repel it. You started to go light headed as Cas pushed and pushed. Trying to reach your soul. 

You felt immense pain through your body, bubbling away like your skin was being peeled off. You let out a gasp and wanted to struggle. Your eyes now open and searching the room. Gasping and panting.

“Sshh, try to relax. You hear me, Princess?” Gabriel cooed soothingly. Your eyes however searched for Lucifer. 

He sat on the breakfast table lazily. He looked disinterested but he sensed your gaze and looked up from the floor. The second you locked eyes you began to calm. Your breathing slowed and the pain, although still present was ignored. You struggled to keep your eyes open but looked at him through your lashes. 

You saw him roll his eyes and they flickered red for a fraction of a second. Suddenly the fighting tendrils that stopped Castiel, started to retreat. The pushing force got lighter and gentler as the angel neared your soul. Your eyes fluttered shut and you started to have flashes of vision behind your eyelids. 

Seeing images of what had happened during the fights with Alastair. 

Castiel started to retreat. You felt every drag and pull as he left. Wincing in pain and exhaustion. Once he was out you leaned on Gabriel for a brief moment catching your breath.

“Well!?” Dean asked Cas frantically. The angel pulled a face at Dean, reminding him that he didn’t have to help out whenever he called. 

“It’s healed fine, like Lucifer said there is a small fraction of grace. However, it’s useless in human bodies and will likely burn out in a few hours.” The trench coat angel explained. 

“Good. Now he can leave!” Dean growled gesturing to Lucifer. The devil hopped down off the table with a thump. 

“Not before I do. How dare you accuse me of being corrupt! Maybe next time you should reflect on all the times you went to Crowley for help!” You yelled furiously before storming from the room. Gabriel tried to stop you but you shook his grip away and ploughed on.


	6. Chapter 6

An hours drive away and you were keeled over a motel toilet, puking your guts up. Having your soul inspected could have these sort of side effects. 

You decided to rest up for a few hours and that you’d go out to hunt later that night.

Night came and you visited a bar. An hour of research before you’d left had led you to believe a werewolf was frequenting this town. You paraded towards the bar in the outfit you’d grabbed before you left the bunker. A tight black leather skirt and a burgundy chiffon blouse. You’d applied a tiny trace of scent to your neck, one from a potent flower known to draw in Lycanthropes. 

Within a matter of an hour a broad and muscular male approached you. You could tell by his eyes there was something animalistic about him. 

Almost forgetting the point of your little outing you flirted with him. Back and fourth the banter flowed. The drinks flowing freely too. You were feeling buzzed from the alcohol as you cosy up to him from your bar stool. 

You picked at his jean waistband and coyly smiled up at him as he stood next to you. He got the hint and stepped forwards a little more so your nose was practically brushing against his cheek. It was all well and good because the music and other patrons were getting beyond loud. 

“Walk a young lady back to her motel?” You asked innocently. “I’ve about reached my limit” 

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. Reaching to brush hair out of your face. 

“Will I get a reward for being so chivalrous?” He drawled thoughtfully. You walked your fingers up his chest and slipped your hand around his neck, pulling him in for a brief kiss.

Pushing him away firmly and suddenly you stood. 

Turning to walk away towards the exit. You rolled your hips more than usual to make sure he would follow and slipped out the building. You regret drinking so much when the cold air hit you but you steadied yourself and started to walk down the street towards the dark side alley. 

“Where you going, sugar?” He called as he caught up and followed you into the alley. You stopped and pulled him towards a large dumpster standing against the wall to the side of it. 

The werewolf hummed gruffly and pushed your back against it. He cupped your face and forcefully kissed you. Pushing his tongue inside your mouth and lapping at yours. You pushed your hips out to grind against his and mewled into the kiss. 

“You think I don’t know what you are?” He growled into your ear as he pulled away from the kiss and pinned you with his hips.

“The scent was too obvious, right?” You laughed drunkenly. He huffed a hot breath over your ear and you shuddered. 

“It’s intoxicating. Obviously intentional.” He groaned. 

“So kill me... or have your way with me right here in this dirty alley” You breathed delicately. Leaning to suck his earlobe into your mouth and slide your tongue along it. He twitched against you, needing. 

“Both sounds good, not in that order though. I do have some humanity” He snickered before ripping open your blouse. Sending buttons flying as he hungrily kissed down your neck and chest. You squirmed as you felt his tongue slide down your cleavage. Groaning when he tugged your skirt up to expose everything below your abdomen. 

“I wanted this. No human man is adequate for me, I want to be devoured” You almost sob with want, no underwear beneath your tight skirt. The wolf eyes up your glistening folds and dives in swiftly. You cry out in pleasure as he swirls his tongue in your core. Expertly directed to where you needed it. He holds your hips to the wall to stop you moving but you wouldn’t have bothered. 

Once he was distracted enough you slid your hand behind the dumpster. Your other hand threaded in his hair and pushing him harder into your mound as you moaned loudly. Gripping your guns handle from where you’d stashed it earlier you pulled it free. 

The werewolf heard the sound and immediately stopped. Shooting up to try and disarm you. However even in your drunken state you clumsily pulled the trigger between the two of you. Killing the werewolf but giving yourself a good bruising in the process as the gun jolted back into your ribs. 

He fell to the floor like a heavy sack. Pulling your skirt down and rushing a few feet further down the alley, you doubled over. 

You threw up violently. The jolt to the chest mixed with the adrenaline and ton of alcohol you’d consumed didn’t mix well. 

“Fucking Hunter bitch!” A female voice howled behind you suddenly. You didn’t have time to turn before you were thrown down in the middle of the alley. You were face down in the rough ground, a hard pressure on your back. You recognised them as fingertips. Sharp ones. 

“Please, don’t!” You begged as she started to push her fingertips into your flesh. Ripping your skin and causing you great agony. You screamed out in pain expecting to have your organs ripped from your rib cage. 

The pressure was suddenly gone and you opened your tight eyelids to realise blood was trickling all over you from above. Scrambling away you twisted so you could see what was going on. 

Lucifer stood, wings out and proud. Holding up the female werewolf by her insides. Both his hands fist inside her back. Blood poured from her limp body and he tore handfuls of organs out in victory. Splattering her across the alleyway. 

You panted breathlessly. Wanting to be disgusted. But you couldn’t help feeling aroused by the sheer power he possessed. Something about the look on his face told you he could tell.

“Let’s go!” He snapped. You pulled yourself up slowly, cautious over his sudden temper. 

“I don’t need-“ You started.

“Hey. Look around. You just nearly got yourself killed. Now come here, I’ll take you back to your crappy motel” Lucifer ordered heatedly.

You frowned at him stubbornly before deciding to walk away from him. You got about ten feet before you slammed headfirst into Lucifer's chest when he blocked your path. You were going to fight back when suddenly you were pinned to a wall again. He held your wrists tightly either side of your head and pressed his hips forwards to stop you being able to kick him. 

“You smell of alcohol, puke and you’re covered in werewolf blood. Behave, pet.” He snarled. Threatening you with glowing red eyes. You ground your jaw as you watched his wings flex and prepare, before carrying you back in the blink of an eye.

The scenery was very cosy in comparison to that blood stained alley, yet Lucifer still had you pinned to a wall. 

“Let me go!” You struggled. Trying everything you could to slip out of his grasp. He changed his grip on one of your wrists, allowing you to extend it as he pinned the shoulder instead. Bumping you back against the wall.

Your anger grew worse and you frowned at him before deciding your next move. The free hand shot out into his wing. He startled and loosened his grip to try and pull your hand away. 

You dragged your fingers down his feathers and he groaned suddenly. You froze. You’d heard enough pained noises in your lifetime to know that was one of pleasure. 

“Don’t. Go get cleaned up” He instructed as he backed away suddenly. Taking his wings with him. 

You sighed and reluctantly disappeared into the bathroom. You didn’t even bother looking in the mirror. You knew you looked bad. The blood you washed away in the shower was proof of that. When you got out you took in your face. You had a small graze on your cheek from the ground and your lips were cracked and dry. 

A thick lip balm solved your lips but your face had to be left to heal, as did the rips in your shoulders. 

Not bothering to wrap in a towel you walked out into the main room. Stark naked. Lucifer was fixing you a cup of coffee in the tiny open kitchen. He looked when he heard you but instantly cursed under his breath and turned his back. 

“Oh please, like you’re ashamed of nudity” You laughed at his actions. Padding slowly over to where he stood. He pulled his wings close and tight as you approached but stayed quiet. “I’m assuming your grace is why I can see them?” You asked softly. Bumping him aside and finishing the coffee he had started. 

“I think that’s probably correct...” He mussed.

“But?” You pushed, knowing he had something more. 

“The grace should have dispersed by now. Like Castiel said, it’s not usable by humans” Lucifer plainly stated. 

“Useless as we are.” You smirked. Lucifer let out a soft huff, though you didn’t look at him. He must have been studying you however, because he reached up to brush a finger over your cheek and healed you. “Will you stop treating me like a wilted flower” You snapped. 

“I’m just looking out for you. Maybe you should be a little more grateful!” He retorted. 

Taking a small sip of the coffee you placed the cup back down. 

“Grateful!?” You questioned aggressively. In a flash you shoved Lucifer. Pushing him until his back hit the motel wall. The same wall he’d pinned you to. 

“Watch it!” He warned sharply. You ignored him and threaded your fingers in his wings, either side of his shoulders. Pressing your hips forwards much like he had and pinning him there. He gripped your arms like he wanted to pull your hands away but as he shifted he knew you’d just tighten your grip on them and risk pulling them out. 

“I wanted to give you a chance to help. Look at what it’s got me!” You growled. “They don’t even trust me now!” 

“What did you expect!” He spat back at you with a reserved expression on his features. You flexed your fingers and Lucifer groaned as it pulled on his feathers. 

“Perv.” You accused as you gave him a repulsed look. 

“Says the girl with her fingers tangled in every nerve ending of my being!” He growled. You felt his breath heavy against your face and were shocked to see him looking so out of sorts. He was even flushed. 

You pulled one of your hands away and instead snaked it around his neck. 

“What, in my fathers name, are you doing?” Lucifer asked curiously. His guard was up so you softly moved the fingers on your other hand. A soft sound escaped his lips and you pulled him to meet yours. 

Closing your eyes you greedily kissed him. Letting out your own noises of approval when he slid his hands to knead your ass cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Im working on chapter 7. Prepare for SAUCE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouring a bucket of ice water on this chapter and letting it be cute because I'm re-watching Supernatural and want to show Sam and Dean some love. Next chapter Lucifer is swinging by to stir up some heat.

You pulled away startled by your own actions, stepping back and taking in the situation. Lucifer grinned at you as he chuckled darkly.

“What?” You asked suspiciously.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re all mine, remember?” He prodded.

“W-Fuck. You lied?!” You started. Realising from the expression on Lucifer’s face that you were right. 

“Couldn’t have the boys knowing what I was up to could I? They’d have wormed you out of it” He smirked. 

“I actually hold up my deals, Lucifer. I owe you...” You admitted. “You didn’t have to lie” 

“Prove it...” Lucifer challenged. “A week under my ruling, sound fair?” 

“Fine. I’ll play your game, for one week. That’s all.” You agreed looking into his blue eyes and watching them flare red momentarily. 

“Terms updated. See you later, start by going back to the bunker where you belong” He instructed before vanishing into thin air.

"Fuck you." You uttered to yourself. You swore you could hear his dark chuckle over your shoulder but when you turned you were alone. 

Getting back into the Winchester's good books wasn't hard. They had big hearts and even with all the trust issues and reasons to close off, they welcomed 'family' back with open arms. It had been suspiciously quiet when you got back. 

You used the front door and left your car up top, just in case you needed to leave again. Sam must have been out because you didn't bump into him in the main rooms.

When you rounded the doorway into the garage you immediately spotted Dean's legs sticking out from under the Impala. His headphones plugged into his walk-man that rest on his stomach. Everything above it hidden beneath the car, lying on a flat trolley. You turned the main lights off with quiet chuckle.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed as he jolted in the dark. Hitting his head on the underneath of the car. "Who's there? Sammy?"

You grinned to yourself as you sneak up on him. Leaning down carefully. Moving your nails in a crawling motion on his legs before quickly grabbing his knees and pulling him out. He yelled in shock as his headphones were knocked off. You dragged him out into the open and he flailed his arms, almost hitting you with a wrench. He stopped when he recognised your laughter and he let out a disapproving sigh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." You wheezed as you caught your breath. He glared at you as you pressed the button on your key chain, bringing the lights back on in the garage. You stood over him, a foot either side of his thighs. 

Strong hands grabbed the back of your knees suddenly and caused your legs to collapse. You crashed down on top of him into a straddle. Palms slapping the concrete either side of his head. You were startled but the expression on Dean's face had you in a fit of giggles again. 

"Couldn't resist." Dean mocked with a soft smirk of his own. 

"Erm... Ew." You heard from the doorway and twisted to see Sam with a wrinkled nose.

"Oh. Oh god!" You panicked. Dean had the same reaction and you were shoved aside onto your ass. 

"Oh. No. We weren't... Ugh" He sat up shaking his head. 

"Jeez. No need to react THAT strongly. Not like I have feelings or anything" You laughed, standing up to brush the dust off your ass. Sam tried to keep a serious expression but his lip twitched in the corner.

"I know. Might not be a Winchester, but you're like a sister to us. As annoying and bad at making decisions as you are..." Sam softened. Muttering the last part under his breath playfully.

"Isn't that what siblings do... I learnt from the best of them" You teased as you held a hand out to help Dean off the floor. 

"Don't know about you but I'm starving!" Dean enthused as he strolled away from you and into the bunker.

"Glad you came back. Everything okay?" Sam asked as you approached where he still stood near the door.

"Yeah, Of course. Back with my favourite little bro!" You teased, reaching up to mess up his hair.

"We're the same age!" He snorted.

"I'm still technically older..." You smiled as you let him pull you into a hug. Squealing when he stooped to lift you over his shoulder and carry you into the bunker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ;)

Lucifer had been MIA since the last you'd spoken. You were even beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten about the deal. Chance would be a fine thing.

He'd been on your mind all week. It was now the sixth night after you'd spoken to him. You lay in bed staring at your ceiling, trying to imagine why he'd not come to you already. Debating on calling for his divine ass. You refrained and instead began to wonder what would have happened if you'd not backed down from the make out session on that evening. 

Trying hard to remember what his lips had felt like against your own in as much detail as you could. A little chapped, but soft. Rough from his stubble as it pricked your delicate skin, sending shivers down your spine. The taste of coffee and a strange natural earthy flavour on your tongue. You sighed as you felt a familiar sensation pooling in your stomach.

"I'm going to hell anyway." You muttered under your breath as you shifted on the bed. Reaching for the small clitoral vibrator that lived beneath your pillow. Dean had only had to stumble across it once before he decided never to invade your privacy again. 

You kicked the blanket off your body and allowed the cool air to give you goosebumps. Your nipples hardening under the thin fabric of your tank top. Hand trailing down under the hem of your panties as your knees bent and you spread your legs. You took a calm breath as you began to imagine Lucifer kissing you again. His stubble brushing over the skin of your throat, down your chest and teasing over your breasts.

Your soft pants of pleasure and the soft vibration of the toy were the only sound in the room. Biting your lip as you gently edged your clit towards climax. Eyes closed and sounds getting more desperate. 

The bed dipped and you startled, abandoning the vibrator where it was and scrambling for the angel blade that was stowed under the other pillow.

"Woah now, It's only little old me" The hushed voice whispered as he came into focus in the dim lighting. You paused to calm your racing heart for a few seconds. "You going to get that?" He added, glancing down to where the toy still buzzed between your folds.

You sighed tiredly and reached to turn off the gadget, still leaving it where it was just so it was out of sight. Lucifer eyed the blade that you still gripped tightly. 

"Gabriel let me borrow it." You shrugged awkwardly. 

"For protection against me?" Luci smirked knowingly. 

"Yeah" You admitted. You held the blade out, hilt towards him so he could take it from you. It was placed gently on the bedside table. You'd have to reach over him if you wanted it but you knew you wouldn't need it. A strong hand reached out and traced up your jaw and cheek. "Let me guess... You didn't clarify when my week of servitude would begin?"

"Hmm. You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for, pet" Luci mused as his thumb caught your bottom lip and your breath caught in your throat. His eyes were dark but you weren't stupid enough to think he just wanted to get his dick wet. 

You tried to push forwards anyway. He stopped you before you could close the gap completely, his grip shifting from your jaw to your hair at the nape of your neck. You gasped as he tugged your face away. Your noses practically brushing tips. You chewed your lip and let your gaze explore his attractive features.

"What do you want?" You breathed with need.

"Show me you're willing to play my game." He drawled as his grip loosened. You made a mental note to tease him about how much angels seemed to get off on consent, before sinking back away from him slightly.

"Show you?" You asked gently. He didn't reply but his eyes told you your thought was correct. You surprised him by climbing off the bed. His curious expression following you. You flicked on the switches for the pair of lamps you had in the room. Lighting the room in an amber glow, dim enough to not pain your eyes but light enough so nothing was left unseen.

You stood by your desk and pushed the chair out, slowly stripping out of your tank top and panties. Taking the toy as you did and tossing it onto the bed lazily, while you perched yourself on the desks edge. Lucifer took a deep breath before joining you by the desk and sitting himself in the chair in front of you. His gaze from under his heavy lids was intoxicating. 

Lifting two fingers to your lips and dragging them into your mouth with your tongue and suckling on them. Already able to taste what you'd started earlier. You kept eye contact with Luci as you spread your legs for him. The height of the chair putting him at the perfect eye level. He kept his gaze on your face until you softly mewled and pulled the fingers from your mouth. Dragging them down your chest and stomach. His eyes followed them with anticipation. His lips slightly parted as he rest his hand in a thoughtful gesture under his chin.

Your heart hammered in your chest as you slipped your fingers into your slick folds. You spread yourself and rubbed your clit, once, twice, three times before trailing down. Slowly pushing two into your wet heat. You curled them inside. Humming softly, your face red from humiliation but feeling aroused. 

"More" Lucifer encouraged, his sudden eye contact catching you off guard and making your insides clench.

You pulled out so you could add another finger. Your thumb trying to graze your clit in the awkward angle. You moaned quietly as you rocked your hips with your fingers.

"They can't hear you. I wouldn't let them enjoy those sounds from you, those are mine" Lucifer suddenly stated in normal speaking volume. You responded with a louder groan. Eyes struggling to stay focused.

He looked down at your fingers and then back up at you expectantly. You swallowed before pulling your knees up nearer your chest and exposing your tight puckered ass hole. A broken moan escaping your lips. Lucifer's lips twitched into a devious smile that only the devil could pull off.

"You're evil." You groaned as you removed your fingers. Swiping them in your fluids and coating your ass hole. 

"You seem to enjoy it..." He drawled, leaning back and readjusting his hardened cock through his jeans.

You returned your fingers and began curling and pumping them inside again. Your pinky finger tracing your other hole. You bit your lip as you pushed gently inside. Working the muscle and groaning deeply. Lucifer stood suddenly. Looming over you but not touching you. Gazing down at you possessively as you panted in pleasure, still working your fingers in and out. He made intense eye contact with you while you worked your way to the edge. Lucifer licked his lips and left you craving his mouth while you cried out. 

"You going to finish for me?" He breathed into your ear. It pushed you over the edge and you cried out again. Burying your face into Luci's shoulder as you came. You breathed heavily into his shirt as you felt his lips close over your ear and tug. "Well done, pet. I'll be back, this is gonna be fun" He chuckled roughly. 

You had to brace yourself when he suddenly flew off, leaving you to come down on your own. Wondering what on earth you'd gotten yourself into.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, you listening?” Dean prodded as he nudged your arm in the diner. 

“Y-yeah... No, sorry what were you saying?” You sighed distantly looking up from your hands to make eye contact with Sam.

You had been sat next to Dean and across from Sam in the booth. Picking at your breakfast with boredom. Sam had been telling you about a possible hunt but you’d zoned out completely. Not able to shake the images of the previous night. 

“Four cases of missing couples, all while passing through the same town. They happen once every year so I’m assuming it’s an anniversary. I’ve been looking into the date but I haven’t dug anything up yet...” Sam repeated in short. 

“Or it could be a sacrifice? Didn’t you guys take down a pagan god that took yearly payment?” You replied with sudden interest. Dean gave you a shocked look. 

“You mean you actually listen to us when we ramble on about past hunts?” He chuckled. Nudging you’re arm gently.

“Yeah sometimes, half of it I expect is exaggerated...” You teased playfully. 

"Yeah right!" Sam retorted with a soft smile as he pushed his laptop towards you. You dragged it into a better position and began to look over his pinned searches and information. 

"You gonna finish that?" Dean asked, eyeing your unfinished breakfast. You pushed the plate towards him and focused on the information about the hunt. 

The three of you walked through a large forest. Guns holstered but wits about you. Dean led the way as he usually did and you and Sam flanked either side.

"So this is where they were all last seen?" You asked in a hushed voice.

"Near as I can work out." Sam muttered as you continued forwards. 

"What are we going to do if we find whatever the hell it is?" You questioned further.

"Throw everything we've got at it and hope it runs screaming. Now will you stop with the questions!" Dean hushed you. You rolled your eyes and took another look around. Eyes drawn to a large well in the distance. 

"Sam?" You asked softly. He stopped and turned to where you'd stopped in your tracks with curiosity. Dean halting just ahead of him. "What is that?" You asked as you started to walk towards it. 

"A well?" He sounded confused as he started to follow you towards it. Dean cursing as he quickly rushed to keep up.

The stone well had strange symbols around the wall of it. You pulled off the overgrowth that had covered it. Tracing your fingertips along the intricate lines. 

"Weird" Dean commented as he circled the stone and checked it over. 

You leaned over the wall and shone a torch into the darkness. 

"It's huge" You exclaimed. Your voice echoing off of the walls and into the pitch black. "I can't even see the bot-AAAH" You screamed out as suddenly something was on your face. Fluttering furiously and tugging your hair. You fell back onto your ass in a panic. 

By the time you realized it was just a bat it had flown off and Sam and Dean were in hysterics.

"Wow! That really got you!" Dean chuckled as he held a hand out. You frowned and pulled yourself up from the floor. The two of them stood with smirks on their faces. Until you all heard the sound. 

"You hear that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yeah it sounds like..." 

"Like it's coming from the bottom of the well?" You finished Dean's sentence for him. 

The three of you silently walked over to the the wall again. Cautiously listening out for it. It started again and you realized it was the sound of someone sobbing. You glanced up at the boys and started to lean over with your flashlight. Dread filled your stomach and you still couldn't see the bottom of the well. The sound didn't stop though. It was coming from down there.

"I'm out" You announced as you stepped back and turned away, taking a few steps before a hand grabbed your wrist. 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked gently.

"I can't deal with whatever the hell that is. I don't do climbing down into creepy wells and not knowing what's down there" You explained erratically. 

"Someone could be down there. They could need us" Dean prodded heroically.

"I draw a line at creepy wells" You whined dramatically as you turned back to plead with them. "Can't somebody else deal with it?" 

Sam and Dean stood silently giving you pleading looks. Your phone buzzed and they both gave you questioning looks as you checked it out of their view. 

'Don't do it if you don't want to. I'll be waiting by the car for you' 

"Something important?" Dean asked sarcastically. You shook your head and stowed the phone back in your pocket. 

"Let's go. I want to get this over with quickly." You barked. Pushing past them to check the strength of the rope that hung over the well. You tugged on it firmly and it seemed safe. 

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Dean asked holding out his fist. Sam sighed and pushed you aside. Taking the rope in his hands before swinging his leg over the wall. 

"You two better hold the tension" He instructed as he passed you the other end of the rope. 

You and Dean grabbed the rope tightly. Getting your footing and position ready to help lower Sam down. 

When he'd reached the bottom you both looked at each other. 

"I can't lift your fat ass..." You shrugged as you hooked your leg over the wall and grabbed onto the rope much like Sam had. Your breath was heavy and quick as you were lowered down. Just when you though you could see Sam below, Dean cursed loudly above you.

"It's breaking!" He warned. His echo bounced off the walls loudly and you just about had time to scream out in panic as the rope snapped. You began to fall but were met by a strong pair of arms. 

"I got you" Sam reassured as he set you down. You hunched over to catch your breath, dusting your jeans off. 

“Thanks!” You exhaled.

“I think I’ve got a winch in the trunk! I’ll catch up with you” Dean yelled down. The echo was reverberated around the well and you almost had to cover your ears. Suddenly a large duffel was dropped down to you with a cloud of dust as it hit the ground. 

“Kinda weird there’s no water in here? Right?” Sam asked you in a whisper. 

“Yeah, should be at least a foot after the rain they had yesterday...” You agreed.

“Let’s go” You gestured as you picked up the duffel, Sam taking it from you instantly refusing to let you carry it.

“Stick by me” He warmed as you cocked your gun and aimed your flashlight down a dark tunnel.

The two of you walked as quietly as you could until Sam stopped in his tracks with a confused expression.

“The crying... has it been quiet since we got down here?” You asked gently. 

“You read my mind, I don’t think anyone’s down here” Sam answered you softly. 

“Nobody human...” You whispered. 

A few meters deeper into the tunnel and a horrid smell hit you both. Unfortunately you recognized the scent as rotting corpses. 

You coughed and choked while you and Sam covered your face. 

“I’m guessing we found the missing couples” You commented as you scoured the space in front of you. As you rounded the bend you spotted them. 

You walked ahead of Sam and got close enough to try and identify what was left of them. 

“They’re all here...” You trailed. “Sam?” You asked when he didn’t make a sound. 

You turned suddenly with your flashlight just in time to see Sam dropping to the floor in a heap. Towering over him was a huge creature unlike any you’d seen before. 

It was hideous, skeletal but with some fleshy remains. The skull of a stag complete with antlers rest upon its shoulders. It was tall and reeked of decay. 

You squeezed the trigger on your shotgun and blasted it with a few rounds. It barely flinched. 

You swallowed hard as it stepped over Sam’s unconscious body towards you. You stumbled backwards. 

“Sam?!” You called in distress. Hoping he would miraculously wake up and help you. The creature huffed a breath of dust as it approached you menacingly. 

“Get down!” Dean shouted suddenly as he appeared from behind it. You ducked down as he filled the thing full of his own bullets. Fairing as well as you had. 

It turned and swung its arm, you saw the look of surprise on Deans face right before he flew into the tunnel wall. A cloud of dust and some debris collapsing around him. 

“Shit! Dean!” You yelled as you rushed for the duffel bag that was off to your left. You pulled at the zip fumbling for the demon blade that was stowed there. It was worth a shot. Spinning and lunging at the creature you immediately regretted the decision. 

The knife bust a rib, lodging itself inside the torso. You had a few seconds of hesitation realizing it didn’t work before a long talon-ed hand thrusts itself into your stomach. You wailed out in pain. Clutching around the wound as it withdrew its fist and a handful of your flesh. 

You stumbled backwards and dropped to your knees. White hot heat burning through your stomach. Your organs kicked into overdrive. You started to panic as the blood gushed onto the floor before you. Just when you thought you’d faint from the pain it suddenly stopped. 

You were still injured, but the pain was closed off from you. Gasping and panting you caught a glimpse of Lucifer stood in the dark. He walked towards you a few steps before clicking his fingers. The monster before you exploding into a thousand chunky pieces. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Lucifer drawled as he minced his way over. You would have rolled your eyes over his location based pun but you were just too busy trying to hold your intestines inside you. 

“Pl-please” You coughed.

“Daddy's got you." He chuckled smugly as he reached a hand out to your temple. Healing you instantly. 

You scrambled straight over to Sam first. Scanning the wound on his scalp, rolling him onto his back to check him over. Assessing that he was okay you moved onto Dean. He was starting to come round. Wheezing as he coughed.

"Where does it hurt?" You asked as you held his jaw and tried to help him sit up. 

"I'm good. Just winded." He gruffly said before glancing around at the chunks of flesh that scattered the floor. "What happened?" 

"I-Er..." You struggled. 

"What?" Dean asked nervously.

"You've got little old me to thank for saving your asses." Lucifer suddenly spoke from the darkness. Dean's eyes rolled at the sound of the archangels voice.

"Again? Really?" He spat in disbelief. You stood from your crouched position and pulled Dean up off the floor. Both of you walking over to Sam. 

"Lu, can you..." You hinted but as usual struggled to get your words out under his intense gaze. He smiled as he walked over to Sam and lent down to heal him. 

"You're welcome!" He sang. You blinked and in the next instance you were back outside in the woods. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

"W-What happened?" Sam asked as he started to sit up, instinctively touching his head where he'd been hit. 

"It's over. That thing -whatever it was- is dead." You told him. Once Sam was on his feet again the both of them looked at you accusingly.

"What?" You asked sheepishly.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked. "Care to explain that one?"

"I'm not even sure myself. I do know that if he hadn't come then..." You trailed gesturing to the blood all over the front of your shirt and the large tattered hole in it. Their hardened expressions faltered briefly. "It hurt. Just FYI" You added.

Dean sighed and started to walk back towards the Impala. You shared a look with Sam and started to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

The car journey started quietly. It was now dark out and the rain was pelting off the windows. You were about half an hour from the bunker. You pulled your throw blanket over your legs and rest your head back against the seat. Sam observed you in the rear view mirror with a gentle smile. 

"Don't react." A voice suddenly demanded. You let your head fall towards the empty rear seat beside you and as you'd expected. Lucifer lounged next to you in the back seats.

You frowned, wondering why he was here. 

"They can't see me. Or hear me" He pointed out. "I think you owe me for that little rescue back there" 

You turned away from him to signal that you disagreed and wanted to be left alone. A warm tingling sensation started to pool in your core. You frowned as you felt Lucifer's breath ghost over your ear.

"I'd like to see you try and resist that" Mischievous cool tones sent a shiver down your spine. You grumbled under your breath and pulled your legs up to your chest on the back bench. 

"You okay?" Sam asked suddenly. You locked eyes with him in the rear view. 

"Yeah I-I'm good." You softly answered. The heat growing and your underwear starting to feel damp. Your face flushed, being in the car with the Winchesters in this state. Sam dropped his eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"You know they probably won't notice if you're quiet" The devil whispered. 

'I'm not doing that here!' You thought loudly in your head. Unsure if he would hear it, the smirk on his face in the reflection on the glass told you he did. You were practically throbbing at this point. Your inner muscles aching for release.

"It wouldn't take you long, just a few moments..." He drawled. "A few moments for sweet sweet release!"

You gritted your teeth and shifted in the seat. The blanket still covering your body as your hand slipped underneath. You glanced to the mirror to check that you weren't being watched. Both the brothers facing forwards as you slid your fingers into your waistband. 

Fingertips finding your clit quickly, gently tracing over it. You began to rub the sensitive nub of nerves. Biting your lip as you enjoyed the sensation. You held back noises of pleasure as you rushed to finish. The loud rain on the window hiding the small strained breaths that left your lips. You felt the pressure building in your abdomen. A tight binding warmth ready to unleash.

You let out a soft whimper as you pushed yourself over the edge. Scrunching your eyes shut and biting your lip hard. 

When you let out a steadying breath and came down you slowly readjusted yourself and glanced back at the mirror. Immediately mortified when you spotted Sam's eyes dart away from yours and back at the road ahead. 

Once you were pulling back into the bunker garage you tried to compose yourself. Eager to get back to your room and shower as quickly as possible. Dean had started to unload the car as you walked straight back towards your room, your own duffel in hand. 

"Hey, Wait up!" Sam called to you as you tried to escape down the hallway. You slowed and smiled at him over your shoulder. He plucked your duffel from your grasp and helped you carry it to your room, dropping it onto your bed. He squinted a little and looked like he was going to ask something. Instead he just let out a breath and closed his mouth again with a smile. 

"What's up?" You asked gently, rubbing your elbow awkwardly and refusing to make eye contact with him. While he contemplated what he was going to say you walked over to your desk and picked up your hairbrush. Un-tangling the knots in your hair delicately. 

"That was a little risky, don't you think?" He questioned with a hint of amusement. 

"What?" You acted dumb. Still not facing him directly.

"Don't act like you don't know. You're lucky Dean didn't notice... He'd have dumped your ass at the side of the road" He laughed genuinely. You perched on the edge of your desk and finally dared to look at him. His expression told you he wasn't mad or weirded out so you decided it was useless denying it. 

"Don't rat me out... Please?" You groaned. Sam walked towards the door and shut it when he heard Dean's foot fall coming in this direction. Pausing until he'd walked past and into his own room. 

"Just curious though, what got you so worked up it couldn't have waited?" He quietly pried. 

"I don't know... Guess I've just been really pent up lately?" You lied, Sam seemed to buy it though and shook his head in astonishment.

"Okay but, I still can't believe you did it" He teased as he opened the door "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me" He disappeared and you flopped down onto the bed as the tension left with him. 

"Jesus Christ." You whispered to yourself as you let out a sigh. 

"Not quite..." His playful tones sent a warmth rushing to your cheeks as you sat up to find him lying next to you on the bed. His legs hanging off the edge next to yours. Despite your flight response kicking in you flopped back down. Swallowing the moisture in your mouth nervously.

"I did what you wanted. I know I don't need to tell you Sam saw me" Unimpressed, your tone of choice.

"I'm sure he enjoyed the view. I know I did." Lucifer answered pointedly. You sighed and twisted on your side to rest on your elbow and gaze down at the Devil.

"It was too much. What if they find out..." You scolded gently. Pouting unintentionally. He seemed to soften slightly as he looked up at you with his cool blue eyes. It surprised you and the breath caught in your throat a little.

Your own expression softened under his unusually gentle gaze. Unable to think of anything else to say. You thought about leaning down and kissing him. Wondered how he would react to it. 

“Gotta run, catch you later, princess” He suddenly announced, brushing past you to stand up and then disappearing the abrupt way angels did.

You frowned at the space he was last in and pulled yourself up off the bed.

Showering away all the leftover dried blood you sighed under the hot stream of water. Rinsing the last of the suds from your body. A beer and a chilled night on the sofa sounded good. Maybe you could get the Winchester’s to watch a film with you. 

If they could decide on a film between them that is. It always caused big debates between the three of you. 

In a world of your own you turned off the water and stood for a moment before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around you. You mindlessly drew back the shower curtain and stepped out onto the cold tiles. You paused as something triggered your senses. Frowning to yourself when you couldn’t hear anything. 

A small squeak left your lips and your body jolted with shock as there was a flutter of wings and without warning a set of hungry lips on yours. 

Swift hands turned you around and pushed you back until you were forced to hop up onto the counter top. Your towel falling away but not being able to think about it. The kiss went unbroken a fiery mess of clashing lips and tongues. 

When he finally pulled back he didn’t go far. Trailing his rough stubble down to your collarbone. 

“Mark me....” you blurted breathlessly. Lucifer smirked against your skin.

“Speak up, pet. I didn’t hear you” 

“Please. Leave a mark” You repeated more forcefully. Groaning when you felt his mouth begin to work your tender skin. Kissing then sucking and even biting down on your throat. A wet ‘pop’ as he pulled away and released the skin. Chuckling at the immediately reddening skin. You tugged on the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to yours as long as he would allow. 

“I’ve got other plans.” He reassured as he pulled back and looked at you. Trailing his eyes down your body to your thighs, they were clamped together self consciously. 

He flicked his eyes back up to meet yours, a tiny flare of red enough for you to drop your guard and let your legs fall apart. 

“Stay.” He warned pushing your knees apart further. You nodded and watched as he dipped down to kiss your inner thighs. He bit hard suddenly and you squeaked, legs instinctively moving. A small sharp slap on your core had you biting your lip with another sound of surprise. “I said STAY.” He growled. 

“Fuck.” You swallowed breathlessly. Lucifer left you another large mark on your thigh before moving to your center. You struggled to keep your legs apart but it was worth it when his tongue swiped over your clit. You groaned and moved your hand to run through his hair. 

His blue eyes looked up at you as he began to work you. Swirling and stroking his tongue through your folds. You nearly jumped off the counter when he sucked on your sensitive bud. Switching back to using his skilled tongue to stimulate you. 

As you neared release you lost control of your legs, they trembled and shook with ecstasy. You had to try hard not to clamp them around Luci’s skull. You panted and moaned feeling the knot in your stomach tighten. Then that was it, you cried out and held his face close to you as you bucked and tightened your thighs. 

Overwhelmed as you came down you were lost for words. He stood back up and placed his palms down on the counter either side of your hips. His face hovering just in front of yours, stern expression on his face as he looked you over. The rush from the orgasm dissipated quickly as you took in his serious mood.

He seemed angry. He pulled you legs suddenly, tugging you off the counter. Pushing you around to face it. 

Rough palms pushed you down so you were bent over with your chest resting on the counter top. 

Lucifer held you there with his grace while he rushed to unbuckle his belt and push down his jeans. It was such a clumsy yet primal action it had you clenching with anticipation. 

You startled when you felt his warm cock press up against your slick folds. Feeling needy and pushing back as he lined himself up with your entrance. 

Lucifer growled as he deliberately slowly pushed into you until his cock was buried inside your pussy. You hadn't seen how big his cock was but you could feel how it stretched you out. 

Strong hands pulled your wrists behind you. Just one of them pinning both your hands to your lower back as he began to thrust into you. All kinds of sounds started to emit from your mouth. Whimpers and moans accompanying the sound of skin on skin in the tiled bathroom. 

"Fuck!" You panted as your hips bumped against the counter top. Lucifer relentlessly pounded into you. He huffed and grunted with each push of his hips. He released his grip on your wrists and snaked his hand into your hair. Roughly tugging so you'd stand. Your hips still bumped against the counter as your back arched to accommodate the angle. You could see your reflections in the mirror like this. The hunger in his eyes as he took you. The way he bit his lip as he groaned and slipped his fingers around your neck to force you to submit to him. You moaned loudly, unashamed about enjoying every moment. 

"Tell me. Tell me what you want." He growled into your shoulder as he slowed his pace slightly. 

"Luci-I-I" You stuttered as you struggled for words. You squeaked when suddenly he pulled away and spun you to face him. Lifting you up by your thighs and holding them around his waist. The tip of his cock just grazing your now dripping entrance as he cocked his eyebrow at you to continue. "I-I want you to.." You startled when he readjusted his grip deliberately and you had to grip his shoulders tighter. "I want you to cum." You blurted, wanting to look away as your cheeks get even redder. You were trapped in his gaze however as he ground his jaw and pushed back into you in this new position. 

"Good. Because I'm going to. So deep you're not going to be able to forget who you belong to!" He gritted, you barely heard him over the sound of your own cries. You bounced in time with his thrusts as best you could. Gripping your fingers into his shoulders and moaning as you felt your end approaching for a second time. Your brain went somewhere usually untouched as you pressed your forehead against his and tried your best to keep eye contact without your pupils rolling back into your skull. 

"Fuck. Show me who I belong to. Please. Luci..." You whined breathlessly. That was all it took. He rest your ass on the counter as he thrust into you a few more times. Groaning and twitching as he buried his cock and cum deep inside you. You moaned but before he pulled out his hand quickly came to your clit. Brushing and rubbing against it until you came undone for him. Clenching tightly around his tired cock. 

"Don't forget it." He smirked cockily as he leaned in to press his lips over yours.

When you opened your eyes he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Sliding into a large oversized hoodie you pulled a pair of lace panties up your thighs before letting the hoodie hem settle back just above your knees. You'd hopped back into the shower to clean Lucifer off of your skin and to wait for his remaining cum to trickle out. Sam knocked gently on your door, the two brothers had different knocks so it was easy to tell who it was. 

"Yeah?" You called out as you brushed your almost dry hair. Sam poked his head inside the door. 

"Hey, You wanna join me for a movie?" He asked sheepishly. 

Sam only ever asked like this if Dean had gone out and he was going to use the big plasma screen to watch something Dean would hate. You let a huff of laughter escape as you put the brush down. Sending Sam a warm smile. 

"Sure, What you got in mind this time?" Walking over to join him as he pushed the door open wide. He held out a DVD case and you grinned like a child.

"You like Ryan Reynolds, right?" He smirked.

"Do I have eyes?!" You laughed. "Of course I do" 

"Then let's go grab the drinks and popcorn and get to it before Dean comes back" Sam called over his shoulder as he started to walk down the hall. You closed your door behind you and ran to catch up with him, your socks a little slippy on the cold tiled floor. 

The movie room was always a little cold as it was one of the many rooms that lacked proper heating in the old bunker. With the small gas heater in the corner it was bearable but you kept a large thick blanket on the sofa. Sam sat at one end and you sat at the other. Sharing the bowl of popcorn in the middle and sipping on your beers in between watching and laughing at the movie. Sam had chosen Deadpool, Dean would have missed half of the jokes as he'd not kept up with the latest superhero movies. He much preferred DC over Marvel anyway. 

You'd gotten to the part where Francis had started experimenting on Wade Wilson, the darker tones of the comical movie exposed. The popcorn bowl was empty and discarded on the floor and you had placed a pillow in the middle so you could curl up on the sofa to get comfy, the blanket covering your body snugly. Sam's hand rest on the pillow next to your head raking through your hair soothingly.

"Hey, Do you think you would ever do something so reckless just to stay with a loved one?" Sam asked suddenly serious but in a light tone. 

"Well I know your answer I suppose." You laughed softly as you continued watching as Wade managed to escape the predicament he was in. "I suppose I would. It's hard seeing everyone in pain and under stress and not being able to do anything about it... Makes me feel kind of useless" You admitted. You twisted to see Sam give you a soft smile before turning back to the TV. 

"That's why you reached out to him?" Sam asked trying to not change the tone of his voice when he mentioned Lucifer but failing as it came off a little bitter.

"Y-Yeah. I just thought it would be a waste of time struggling when we could have an extra pair of hands. I should have thought more carefully about who I asked but it was kind of an accident. His name just popped into my head and then before I could blink he was there." You spoke gently, almost too quiet for Sam to hear but not quite. 

"It's a little unusual for him to show up when he's called don't you think? I don't like the idea that he had a hidden agenda but-" Sam was cut off by your voice.

"I know, Sam. I hadn't over looked the possibility that the devil might be up to something" You said a little sharper than you meant. "Sorry..." 

"I know, you're a good hunter. I trust you can handle yourself, but if you need us? We'll do anything we can to put a stop to whatever he has planned" He promised with conviction. You smiled and nodded before turning your attention back to the screen once more.

"And what do you think you two are doing in my man cave?" Dean interrupted from the doorway. You laughed from where you lay down.

"What does it look like?" Sam answered cockily. 

"Watching some trashy movie from what I can see" He smirked before sipping on his beer. 

"You come to join us?" You asked ignoring his remark. Dean walked in and gestured for you to move up. You stuck your tongue out at him and didn't budge, so he started to sit down on your legs. "Ow! Hey!" You complained playfully. 

"Come on, move up. You know he won't give up till he gets his seat" Sam laughed, pulling the pillow from under your face and onto his lap. You swiped a hand at Dean's arm to slap it before scooting along the sofa and resuming your previous curled up state with your head on the pillow that now sat on Sam's lap. The blanket still keeping you cozy. 

"Ha!" Dean let out in victory as he sat down comfortably. You turned and frowned at him. Sam's hand found it's way into your hair again and your frown soon faded as he started massaging your scalp gently. You grinned like a child at Dean before looking back at the screen. "You spoil her way too much" He laughed at Sam. 

"Maybe..." Sam trailed off with a smirk as you relaxed into the pillow again. Dean pulled the blanket across so it covered his legs so you took the opportunity to stretch your legs with it. Resting them across his thighs, surprised when his arm joined them under the blanket and a hand held one of your feet, warming your toes. 

By the time the film had finished you had been drifting in and out of sleep. Dean squeezed your foot as the credits rolled. Sam's hand had come to a stop a long while ago but it still rest in your hair. 

"Go grab me another drink?" Dean asked you a little suddenly in the quiet room. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm having another before bed anyway. Sam?" You asked with a yawn and a stretch. You twisted to look up at him and smirked when you realized he had drifted off with his head resting on his shoulder. You sat up and he stirred when his fingers dropped from your hair. 

"Hey, Sleeping beauty! You want another drink?" Dean said loudly. Sam startled and his breath caught as he shook himself awake.

"Y-Yeah sure." He answered with a light blush on his cheeks as he wiped his mouth self consciously. You chuckled and pulled your feet off of Dean so you could slip out of the blanket and go to the kitchen. 

The tiled floor was cold so you rushed to the kitchen, pulling out two beers and deciding to make yourself a hot drink. Setting a pan of milk on the stove to warm as you tried to find the hot chocolate powder you'd brought last week. You clambered up onto the counter top to reach inside the highest cupboard. Knowing Sam had probably hidden it from Dean. 

It lurked right at the back and you pulled it out before twisting, trying to climb down off the surface without falling. Your hoodie rode up but you managed to get into a sitting position. Noticing the inner flesh of your thighs you stopped. Spreading your legs a little further to investigate the marks that Lucifer had left on you. A dark red hickey on either side and a deep purple bite shaped bruise on your right thigh. You traced the bruise gently. 

"Hey, Kidd-o-oh" Gabriel's voice startled you as you quickly clamped your legs shut and hopped down, the hoodie slipping back down to cover you. You turned away in embarrassment. Focusing on stirring the milk. 

"H-hey Gabe" You flustered. Your cheeks were hot under the Archangels gaze.

"You just going to pretend I didn't see that?" He poked, sounding concerned. Usually he would be playful with you especially over something like a hickey from a hook up. 

"I'd rather not talk about it to be honest" You admitted as you mixed the chocolate powder into the milk. "What's brought you here?" Trying to change the subject you ask over your shoulder.

"Who gave you them?" He asked accusingly. Pushing past you as he asked to look at the pan you were stirring. He took over the hot chocolate making and you stepped off to the side and leaned against the counter. 

"Does it matter?" You asked softly. His gaze shifted to yours and softened, worry evident in his expression.

"Of course it matters. If it's who I think, I'm going to kill him" Gabriel muttered bitterly. 

"Gabe. It's nothing don't worry about it. I'm fine that's all that matters" You reassure. He doesn't look like he believes you and sighs as he pulls the pan off the stove and materializes a gorgeous looking large mug to pour it into. 

He moved to stand in front of you with your hips backed up against the kitchen top. His dominant hand reaching up and tugging down on the neck of your hoodie to reveal the large mark that rest just beneath your throat. His finger traced it, a look of disappointment on his face. 

He let go suddenly, letting the fabric spring back up just in time as Sam came wandering in. 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked when he noticed the angel. "I was wondering what was taking so long. Now it makes sense..." He softly smiled to you. 

"Yeah, He insisted on making my drink for me. Still don't know why he stopped by?" You aimed at the Archangel who still stood toe to toe with you. 

"Got a case for you, meet me in the library." Gabriel urged before fluttering away. Sam gave you a confused face across the room and you shrugged your shoulders innocently. Passing him the two beers while you gently lifted the hot chocolate to your lips. The taste was always incredible when Gabriel made your sweet treats, always just the right amount of sugar and just a hint of a particular flavoring. Today he'd picked salted caramel. You let out a pleased exhale after swallowing the mouthful. 

Sam looked over at you, waiting. 

"Oh go on then, here" You laughed holding the mug up so he could sip it. Sam took a gulp and grinned like a child with a wet chocolate mustache. 

"It's good. I'm definitely not jealous" He joked putting on an amusing tone. 

"Just ask him. I'm sure he'll hook you up with some" You teased as you ventured towards the library, Dean joined you two on the way.


End file.
